MALDITOS MALENTENDIDOS
by saranya.x
Summary: Entre Mulder y scully muchas cosas, demasiadas, eran sólo un maldito malentendido.


**Entre Mulder y scully muchas cosas, demasiadas, eran sólo un maldito malentendido.**

**Disclaimer: Garantizo, aunque sin el pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, que no me enriquezco con la utilización de estos personajes, Mulder y Scully pertenecen a la 20th Century Fox y a su creador Chris Carter, ellos son los únicos que tienen derecho a convertirlos en simples objetos de lucro.**

**MALDITOS MALENTENDIDOS**

_**"El silencio es como el viento: atiza a los grandes malentendidos y no extingue más que los pequeños." Eddie Constantine.**_

La vida podría haber sido más llevadera si no hubiese confirmado, ese mismo día, que ella no le amaba. No lo dijo de una manera directa, pero si dejó claro que el amor no era un sentimiento que la hubiese capturado en los últimos años.

Qué estúpido había sido en preguntar, pero casi sin saberlo la conversación durante el almuerzo tomó un giro hacia temas nunca antes tocados y una vez roto el dique de contención soltó la pregunta. Ella había parecido deseosa de que a él le quedara claro el asunto, quizá había detectado de algún modo el sentir unilateral de él hacia ella y deseaba disuadirlo de seguir con ello porque le haría daño. Y ella no le amaba, era obvio, pero sí le quería, de alguna manera y como amigos, y no le interesaba hacerle daño, sin duda lo dijo para que se pusiera en guardia y no terminada destrozado.

Maldito el cariño que ella sentía por él, el interés maternal o de hermana que le llevaba a hacer algunas locuras por su causa y que le llevaron a malinterpretarla, maldito el sentido de lealtad y la calidez que ella le brindaba porque nacía de un amor de amigos, sin apasionamiento de nada. Maldita la perfección de ella que le hacía amarle de la forma perfecta y conveniente, de la forma social y políticamente correcta.

Qué estúpido había sido, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta con cuanta intensidad había guardado la esperanza de que ella de alguna manera le amase, de que su interés por su suerte, el que le curara cariñosamente las heridas, el que soportara con estoicismo sus llamadas de madrugada, su mirada, sus roces, representara de alguna manera algún tipo de admiración secreta que ella le profesara.

Pero no, era un absurdo, era el completo idiota que además de esperar lo impensable se cuidaba de no mostrar su sentir, se había vuelto tan experto en ello que le sorprendió como no le dio ningún trabajo simular su complacencia y acuerdo ante la respuesta de ella, logró desviar la mirada para no delatarse y el brillo húmedo de sus ojos lo escondió bajo un bostezo justificado en el insomnio de la noche anterior.

Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido hacer preguntas y maldita la hora en que ella había decidido responder con sinceridad. Maldito el sentimiento ausente de ella que le dejaba ahora vacío, sin sentido, como un estropajo escurrido y seco cuyo mejor destino sería el olvido. Maldito sentimentalismo el suyo, maldito su propio corazón que no venía con dispositivo de desconexión de sentimientos que no fuera la muerte misma. Maldito teléfono que le atraía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche porque sólo la voz de ella le daría algún tipo de calma, maldita contención la suya que no le permitía tomarlo porque sólo quería escuchar, hablar no pues se delataría, porque a esa hora de la noche ya estaba bañado en llanto.

---

Si ella ese día a la hora del almuerzo hubiese callado no estaría a esas alturas de la noche dando vueltas en la cama esperando una llamada que nunca llegaría. Ella fue clara y él circunspecto, sólo bostezó ante la respuesta que ella había dado de forma impulsiva con el secreto fin de sondear sus sentimientos.

Qué estúpida había sido al dar una respuesta de esa forma, rara vez la conversación durante el almuerzo tomaba giros insospechados y cuando sintió que los temas personales les daban esa conexión tan íntima se asustó, quiso retroceder pero al mismo tiempo indagar, saber y conocer, explorar lo que flotaba en el interior de ese corazón de hombre que le había formulado esa pregunta con un dejo que a ella le pareció esperanzador, pero que al mismo tiempo desvió la mirada por un instante hacia la Agente Collins que almorzaba dos mesas más allá.

Maldita perra la Agente Collins que le miraba a él como una cabaretera buscando cliente y maldita la forma como él le correspondía las miradas, dirigidas especialmente al escote impropio para una Agente del FBI. Maldita la forma como él asumió su respuesta, con el desvío de su mirada y ese bostezo que le resultó ofensivo porque denotaba el poco interés que tenía en el asunto, maldita toda la necesidad que ella tenía de expresar sus sentimientos pero que al final calló y maldita la mentira que le había dicho. Pero sobre todo, sobre todo, maldita la Agente Collins.

Era una reiterada estúpida. Pero el haberle contestado con la verdad tampoco le hubiese aportado nada, sólo la vergüenza de profesar y además, prácticamente confesar, un amor no correspondido. Y por ese sentido la dignidad pudo enmascarar con una sonrisa todo su sentir, y cambiar de tema hacia asuntos más triviales, como la lucha contra la colonización extraterrestre y el complot internacional.

Si hubiese dicho la verdad se habría visto condecorada como la princesa del absurdo, la inmadura y descontrolada Agente que de la forma más irracional se había enamorado de su compañero de trabajo, es decir, de la forma en que aspiraba no verse nunca jamás expuesta ante nadie, ¿Qué decir? ¿Que llevaba por lo menos 5 años enamorada de la forma más tonta, con un sentimiento intenso y avasallador, tan potente como nunca jamás pensó que pudiera darse? Si se hubiera delatado dónde quedaba su esencia, su dignidad como la racional, controlada y madura mujer que deseaba seguir aparentando ser.

Malditos los sentimientos no correspondidos, desperdiciados en el aire de lo intangible, proyectados con pasión al vacío, malditos los momentos perdidos soñando y esperando, malditas las llegadas presurosas al trabajo sólo por verlo y respirar su aroma, maldita la costumbre que él había tomado de darle un beso de saludo en la mejilla por la mañana y que le hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza, maldito teléfono que nunca sonaría a menos que se hubiese encontrado un espécimen extraterrestre en algún punto del polo con lo cual él la necesitara para convalidar científicamente el descubrimiento, malditas las lágrimas que le cubrían y que le hubiesen impedido contestar de todos modos en caso de que timbrara.

Malditos.

FIN


End file.
